Quinn, harbinger of the void
by 169909
Summary: Former scout who fell to an experiment seeks revenge, along her journey she meets Mikhail, a young demacian dragon who seems to eager to follow her everywhere. As she spends time, she eventually forms a bond and the purpose of living changed. Very AU and OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Dreams**_

**Runeterra Year 2055**

In the forest pathways in rural Demacia next to the snoring Demacian Dragon, Quinn, former demacian scout, looked content with stroking the dragon's snout in a loving manner, giving her a sense of motherly pride and a warm feeling in her chest. She had not felt this at peace since she had lost Valor, her Demacian Azure Eagle, and how the situation came to be added a melancholic mood to her current state. The cub dragon was pure; blind to the harsh reality of the world. Already she had killed twelve dragon hunters that had tried to maim him in order to harvest his claws and scales. How Demacia had dragon hunters she would never know for certain, but had an inkling of a suspicion that Shyvana, The Half Dragon, had a connection to the hunters. Now shifting her view to the dawn, the thin veils of light piercing the black of the night, she moved to wake her partner up. After all, the world would not simply wait for them to take their chance.

"Mikhail." She taped his snout twice, a move that usually awakened the dragon with haste, and got no reaction but the flick of a tail.

"Mikhail, we have to move." Another tap. This time a slight flap of wings and rather wide sweep with the tail.

"_Mikhail, _I am not going to wait for you to slouch around and tether me to this rotten land. Either you wake up now or I'll leave you."

What followed a flurry of movements, he had instantly gotten to his full height, three full meters, and, in a move that surprised her, bared his fangs and claws as if ready for battle with unfocused eyes. The fact that he had reacted to her in a sensitive state worried her, he had always been a deep sleeper. He would sleep even while a battle was raging on nearby, and she did know that dragons had finely tuned ears. After pacifying him with a few gentle strokes on his head, and making sure that she had left no trace of that she had stoked him, she stared at the said dragon with the look of demanding an explanation.

"Quinn~! You're here! I knew it! I knew it! It was just a bad dream!" Mikhail said enthusiastically, pouncing and wagging his tail, similar to how dog would. That made Quinn's eyebrows go up.

"What do you mean 'You're here' Mikhail, I'm always next to you." Quinn asked rhetorically.

"I had this really bad dream Quinn~ Some really, really, really—" Mikhail said before cut in by Quinn, "Stop repeating yourself, how many times do I have to tell you." She sighed, "Go on."

"Really...bad guys tried to hurt you and, and I tried to help you! But you said Quinn would just be a bad thing for my life and you tried to run away from me! And, and I really, really didn't like that! So I went after you and I saw those really, really, really—"

The glare that the violet-haired scout sent stopped him for moment.

"...bad guys kill you and take your flower Quinn! It was really sad and angry and angry so I..I...I chased them and bite them and...and.." The baby dragon trailed off with words, losing focus and closing his eyes trying his best to remember what he had seen.

"Alright I get the gist of it, just stop repeating yourself or I might really kill myself." She smacked his snout for emphasis.

"Ow! Ow! you meanie~ you meanie~"

Had Mikhail been more observant he would have seen the ghost of a genuine smile brush across Quinn's features. Unbeknown to him, his dreams had also brought forth worry to the scout. "Remove me and my flower...are they aiming to control the void also?" She thought, "That would never happen…as bad as he is, he wouldn't steep that low...Although...his father is a different story. I'll have to stay more vigilant from now on...for Mikhail." She glanced at the dragon now happily walking with an energetic bounce following her, _for him...it's better he doesn't know that's what I would have exactly done. _

In the Capital of Demacia, Higher Levels of the Imperial Castle, Council meeting room Jarvan the Third measured the faces around him, shocked, grim, content.

"I know this is surprising, I will even understand that it may be downright offensive or repulsing to some of you. However, what I envision is for the best of Demacia. We must take the reins of Runeterra and spearhead the world towards a prosperous golden age. I see no other governing nation that is deemed more worthy for that immane task other than our nation, Demacia!" He said with a sense of finality.

His son's grim demeanour put him at unease, there were quite a few people who supported his son rather than himself. But he was still in his greens, he did not know what had to be done in order to obtain such goals nor persuade and gain supporters. Nevertheless he welcomed the views that opposed him, it was one the reasons why he had been ruling for the longest out of the all the Jarvan's, whether his son would follow his footsteps or pave a new path for himself...he would watch with interest.

"Father." Jarvan the Fourth said.

How much that word felt alien to himself he would not believe. The one who had raised him, the one who had shaped him into what he was today. He had begun to see cracks in that character, and most importantly, in himself as well. He had been foolish and naive to what happened around him, pampered by everyone trying to please him by covering his eyes and ears. He would not make the same mistake once more to her. No, especially never again to her. The words and memory of the farewell still stung and rang true in his head.

"You and I were never meant to be it seems. While I was writhing in pain, did you even think about me? Did you even remember me after you encouraged me on that mindless thought?" She had screamed, panting with purple blooding leaking from her left eye. She then took a few breaths.

"I've become what I am now, no, I do not blame you. But fate seems to have decided that our paths diverge from here. Hope that you will never meet me again _prince, _I am certain I will be your downfall." After straightening her posture in a resolved tone she said.

"Goodbye Jarvan."

And with those parting words she had left with not a lingering gaze but a cold calculated exit. He was dumbstruck then. Unable to understand what she had said even then. Now he was different, he would carve himself his own roads and build himself on his own from the very bottom.

"As much as I respect you father, that seems downright inhumane to me. We've crossed with her by trying to play god. I do not intend to slight her again nor try to take control of something as volatile as the void." Jarvan said, holding his gaze onto his father. He saw his expression darken and noticed a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"We already have a void crystal, is that not enough father? We could harvest or have our hextech scholar research further." He went on, "Even piltover had seen interest, we could make a strong relationship with one of the most advanced lands on Runeterra."

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about, _son_." Jarvan the Third said in a lecturing voice. "He is still infatuated with that girl." He thought.

"She has the ability to control the void. Imagine what we could achieve with that. An army of mindless bugs that would never disobey. Furthermore, the so-called 'collateral damage' that you loathe so much can be completely avoided." He took a breath.

"Even the gods seem to smile down upon us, I have received reports that the last time our informants brought in intel, the Harbinger of the Void had been located moving towards our capital from the countryside."

He put his hands on the desk and looked around, matching eyes with everyone for a brief moment.

"It looks like to me that we are doing the world a favor by controlling the void flower. Playing god? The only one trying to imitate god is the monster that is headed in our direction. The audacity to think she can just barge in and take what she wants. A threat with a weapon that can bring forth the void in the hands of a single _girl._ Tell me _boy_. Who is playing god?"

Dread settled in Jarvan's gut. He never could've won his father against an argument. But he would not back off, he backed off then and lost one of his life's most valuable companion. He would not repeat himself once again. '_Goodbye Jarvan, may our paths never meet again.' _Words like a dart, red and dire. He vowed never to hear such words again.

"Trying to control a weapon that she aims to rid the world of once and for all and you're trying to contain it in your grasp. No, neither you nor she is playing god. You are just a tyrant. Ruthless and ambitious to no extent."

These word brought forth several surprised expressions. The room had begun to fill with tension and some attendees were starting to sweat and look for escape routes.

"_Are you questioning my rulership? Son?" _His father questioned.

"Yes, as how it should've been from the very beginning. It was no wonder mother left now. Goodbye father, I wish you good luck and hope you succeed in future endeavors."

With those parting words of his own he left the council straight for the armory, packed his lance and headed to the barracks.

Silence. One could've sworn that they could hear the sound a dust particle landing on the ground.

"Naive _boy_." Jarvan the Third seethed.

He looked around him. Worried expressions all around. "Good." He thought.

"Does anybody have any _objections_ to the stated plans?"

"..." Not a sound was heard.

"Then I expect you people to act accordingly to the plans, you are all dismissed." The king turned around to the window and looked out to the skies.

"He doesn't know how to rule. But he mustered the courage to go against me. That much I see you've grown son…However the world is not a fairytale, and reality is often harsh and unfair."

"Garen!" Sound of armored boots clacked against the marble floor.

"Yes your highness?" Garen replied.

"Order a warrant for the arrest of the crown prince."

"Sir?" The guard thought that he had heard wrong.

"You heard me properly, get a warrant for the apprehension of my son. He is to be caught before nightfall."

"Yes your highness!"

And the clacking of armored boots against marble floor faded away into the corridors. He saw the light of dawn spreading like waves on a beach into the blackened sky. _Catherine...and now my very own son…I will prove them wrong, what I did was just. Everything I did for the sake of our family and nation_.

Jarvan rushing to the barracks with his trusted lance and sack a supplies strapped to his back and shoulder, found the room he was looking for.

"Shyvana!" He called out.

The said figure, A Half Dragon that had been saved by Jarvan the Fourth, sprang into attention with military curtness, although marks of fatigue still remained in the posture and eyes.

"Jarvan?" She said in a slurred voice.

"We move out towards the countryside, we must find Quinn and stop her."

The Half-Dragon internally winced, "Does he still love her…" She thought. "Alright Jarvan, I'm assuming you packed enough rations for both of us?"

He replied enthusiastically, "Of course we move immediately, if I know my father correctly he would have issued an arrest by now. Come on let's go."

She noticed his jumpy state and nervousness with golden eyes. Oh, the things she did for him.

"Then let us move with haste, if she is as you have said to me countless times in the past, she would try to ditch us as soon as she gets word of us." An afterthought struck her, "This is going to be another journey that will almost get us killed again I bet…"

With the half-dragons consent, the duo left as morning creeped upon Demacia with the reports of the Crown Prince and his Lieutenant going rogue.

"Quinn?" Mikhail questioned. "How did you get that flower? And why do you want to remove it! I like how Quinn looks with the flower on Quinn's face! Pretty! Pretty!"

The innocent nature of the question along with how the answer to the inquiry essentially was the very reason she was still living with a purpose shook her to the core and left her dazed for a brief moment.

Mikhail was confused at the silence that returned. Quinn had always replied in a quick 'yup', 'no', or a huff of annoyance to other questions. Complete silence with her standing still with an empty look panicked him into thinking he had done something that had wronged her.

"Quinn? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Quinn? Quinn? I'll get you rotten fish and then maybe you can feel better and, and, and—"

She smacked his snout with the pommel of her sword. Hard.

"Owie! Owie! That really hurt Quinn~ Why~ Why~" He whined as he rolled while covering his snout with his claws.

Then he caught her expression. Even for someone as young as him, he could see the sadness and regret that reflected on eyes for a brief moment.

"Mikhail. That's for later...tonight...you deserve to know since we've come a long way." She turned around slowly and walked in a more somber state.

"It was the really bad guys? They hurt Quinn!" Mikhail thought as he thought more on the topic, "That's why she looks hurt! I'll make her happy! I'll protect her! I'm a dragon!"

"Quinn~ I'll get rotten fish to make you happy! happy! Just wait~!" Mikhail said in a fleeting voice, gaining altitude to search for the nearest seaside.

She whipped around just as Mikhail left for the skies.

"No you stupid dragon! Shit." She said in an annoyed tone. Then changed her thoughts to more trivial matters. _I just hope he doesn't come back with a serpent on him. Let's move to a cave or some shelter, he'll find his way back, if not I'll have to educate him…_

"Do de do de do~ I got lots of fish for Quinn~" Mikhail hummed a tune as he made his way to where he had last seen Quinn. With the fish in his mouth he landed and saw that Quinn was nowhere to be seen and whimpered a single word.

"Quinn..?"

On the top of the cave, Quinn could see Mikhail land on where they had previously gone their ways and just sit there idle. Then he had curled up like a ball to which Quinn let out a sigh.

"He doesn't know how to track. Shit. He is in for a world of hurt later." She muttered.

Mikhail woke up to footsteps approaching and immediately bared his claws out.

"I am a dragon! Go back and I won't hurt you! If you hurt me Quinn will—" He saw Quinn coming out of the shadows.

"Quinn! I knew you wouldn't throw me away! I love you Quinn!" He said as he bounced up and down in circles. A pile of fish bones stacked next to him caught his attention.

"Fish! Quinn! I...got hungry...so I ate...them...all" Mikhail finished with small volume with a look bracing for a hit a snout.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't how to track."

"Huh?"

"I'm not angry about the fish Mikhail, I hate them, you need to learn how to survive. Tracking is essential for survival, all the more if you are a species that are hunted around the clock." Quinn said in scathing tone.

"Alright…" He whimpered.

"Although...I am glad you're okay. Follow me, I'll tell you about my flower today."

With those words Mikhail's head shot up with a look that resembled someone seeing unbelievable for the first time. A single thought ran through him as he followed Quinn. "Quinn really loves me~ And I love Quinn~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello dear readers, I failed to put an AU on the first chapter being unfamiliar with this site's format. Well..now I am? I still feel like the story, layout, and the format could use some polishing. I am still slightly undecided on how to progress the story fully, and the way/how I present the narrative feels unsatisfactory. I feel like I could have done better, so I expect that I'll redo the story midway. But until then feel free to criticize as I am just starting to learn how to exactly write, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Blossoming of the Flower**

The scenes were still vivid in Quinn's memories. The memory itself might be fragmented, but the pain, **the pain**, was always the same as ever...

Pain. That was all Quinn could think of. Along with a growing feeling of sincere hate for the ones responsible for the situation. But she also blamed herself for the current situation, it was not that she hadn't been warned. Talon had repeatedly called her a 'Foolish Girl', 'Blind Scout', 'Lost Bird', telling her that she turned a blind eye to the reality and only looked towards the blinding light that misguided everyone in the so-called 'Nation of Justice'. She knew of the black arts that dwelled beneath the grand castles and open fields, however, what she did not know was how low the nation went to achieve what she wanted. Quinn knew that now and was paying the lesson dearly for the miscalculation. Her thoughts turned towards Valor. Would he be fine? Would he have escaped? Would he be experimented on if captured? Thoughts that plagued her mind swarmed her head, buzzing like angry bees, in sync with the hammering pain in her left eye. Then the face of the blonde girl that lead herself here came to her mind, a pretty face which she would have done anything to wipe the fake smile off her face. The conversation was fresh in her memories, branded inside her head like the void flower that started to blossom in her eye.

"Hello scout," Lux had said, "I've heard that the researchers have found a way to improve eyesight even further."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I need to sharpen my vision Lady Crownguard. I think I'm already sharp enough for every task that I partake." She replied.

A small frown and a slight crack in Lux's expression, "I've heard Jarvan was getting ready to go into the void. He might need someone with the sharpest eyes on Runeterra for that kind of expedition."

"..."

She hadn't thought much on the subject then. She was just looking for a way to serve her country best, and an option had been presented in front of her in a platter.

"Alright," Quinn replied. As soon as she said those words she could've sworn a demonic smile of triumph spread across Lux's features.

"Follow me," Lux said.

As Quinn followed her, she noticed they had kept going deeper into the bottom levels of the grand castle, a place where experiments that were unsafe and usually kept out of public notice took place.

"Lux, I don't think this is a good idea, we're pretty low and I should probably get going so–" She had time to get out before Lux took out her light baton and snared her with a light binding and smiled at her.

"Do you honestly think I would let you get near the _Crown Prince? _A commoner like you? Mingling with someone as great as him? I find it offending my dear scout." She said as she lifted her chin up as a superior would, "No, this is where you will die, maybe not, but have fun being experimented on with the void~" Lux said with a giggle.

"I heard they were using some kind of plant to use it as a beacon to spawn the void. And for some reason, they have to put it in the **eye**. So I wasn't completely lying about it. **Goodnight bird.**"

During the time Lux talked Quinn could only look in horror at the situation she had gotten herself into. As Lux finished Quinn wanted to claw her way out, she reached for the girl's neck, only to be met with pitiful eyes and a sadistic smile. Her vision faded to black.

* * *

Quinn was strapped onto a raised platform, the scientists drugged her with sedatives enough to tranquilize a mad boar. They planted a seed, glowing with a purple pulse, in her eye. When she woke up, the pain of the flower growing in her eyes kept her awake for a week with no rest. A week with no sleep and pain had nearly shattered whatever had been left of her sanity. She thrashed and screamed on the top of her lungs for hours, begging for the pain to end. Then she finally came to peace with reality and calmed down. The scientists then concluded that she had gone insane and unstable so they left her in the darkness to rot. Just another failed subject they had thought.

Quinn smiled in the darkness, not a smile of happiness or pride of completing a mission, but one of complete apathy and malicious intent. The flower had finally bloomed, and with thoughts of vengeance, Quinn waited for her chance, she had patient, a decade or two or more, it would not matter, she only needed **one**.

* * *

The chance arose when Talon broke in. He had heard the wind of her downfall and the Noxian assassin had a lingering sympathy for the scout. Something that he normally did not have, but on the skirmishes and close calls they had shared, a mutual relationship had formed. Not too deep, but enough to make them look out for each other. He then saw what the scout had become. As he saw the void monstrosity growing on her features, he felt like the boy that had been beaten by General Marcus in the alleyways of the Noxian Slums.

"What have you gotten yourself into bird?" He said.

"A mess." She replied, but smiled and said, "The foolish girl that you once knew is now dead. I am all that remains. That blinding light you once said? I'll smother it with the void. I will rip apart Demacia while it breathes in prosperity. When they think they are on their highest, I will come crashing down on them, exposing every single one of their lies~" Quinn sighed as she spoke, looking almost contempt with just the thought of revenge. Another thought came to her that made hatred flash in her right eye, "Lux...oh how I will savor the sound of her screams~"

Talon was shocked, he had no love for Demacia but this was pure hatred that was rooted to the core. "I don't know you anymore it seems." He said.

"Yes, and you better stay out of my way. I'm not stupid enough to leave you alive after you've heard everything. As I told you that girl is **dead**. He'll come soon, give me your blade." She replied in haste.

"What? He? Who?" He said puzzled.

"Kassadin, I've seen him in the void dream, he knows what I intend to do, he'll enact his so-called 'Balance'" She said, "Not if I kill him though. Now hand me your blade and let us part ways. Noxus will emerge from the chaos that I bring forth. And maybe if you stay silent enough, I'll find Marcus for you."

At the mention of Marcus, he perked up. He thought about the outcomes and concluded. "Alright, goodbye Quinn, I might as well be dead to you anyway but, I hope the girl I once knew is still in there." He said with a sad expression.

She scoffed, "That girl is long gone."

With one final lingering look, Talon left the basement to escape.

* * *

Quinn tested the arm blade, swinging it around a few times.

"Slightly big for me and clunky, but no matter, he is only human, just tainted with the void like me."

She heard the familiar sound of a void portal open and a figure came out, almost gliding.

"I know what you know. And the other way around. You will not come out of this in one piece, Harbinger." Kassadin said, his voice seeming to echo due to the mask.

"Harbinger...of the void...Not bad...I like it." She said with a smile. "However, the only one not going back from where they come from in one piece is you."

With those words with blades drawn, they lunged at each other, while Kassadin could teleport and come from anywhere unexpected, Quinn had the inhumane agility and strength to keep up and track him. They traded blow for blow until eventually Quinn's blade was cut in half by the void blade that Kassadin wielded.

Quinn froze. Hate began to manifest in earnest, loathing the world, even before she could use the chance she had been granted, it had been taken away.

"It seems like the gods do know what must be done," Kassadin said. He glided forward with the air of an executioner.

He raised the blade and as he swung down both individuals heard a cawing of a bird and the strong sound of well-trained wings.

Quinn saw time slow down.

She raised her arms desperate to stop the bird from intervening the strike. She once lost Celeb, not Valor, not again, never again.

It was never enough, the blade cut through the bird with slight resistance and severed Quinn's left arm. All she could see was red. She immediately picked up the broken blade with her right hand, ignoring the blade cutting into her, and stabbed Kassadin in the facepiece.

Kassadin let out a groan while putting his hands on his face, "This..is..not..over." He faded away.

The words fell on deaf ears. Quinn looked at the mangled corpse of Valor. Her companion, soul-mate.

"No…" She let out in a silent whisper. "Why...WHY ME...WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE INSTEAD OF THE ONES I LOVE." She screamed.

"EVERY TIME YOU FUCKING WORLD" Her throat became hoarse.

"Celeb...Valor…." She whimpered. "I'll kill them all, they'll all pay…"

As Quinn dragged herself out into the outer Demacian forests with Valor in her hands, a Void flower in her left eye, left arm bleeding with a stump, and limping with fatigue, she saw a wounded cub dragon in the forest. Speaking human language surprisingly, repeating the words 'Mikhail, Mikhail, Mikhail'. She laughed at the irony of the situation. A sense of Deja Vu, like Valor. She looked down onto Valor.

"Rest in Peace Valor, the world doesn't deserve you."

With those words of finality, she buried him next to the meadows.

She took the dragon under her wings, and they left into the wildlands, never to been seen again by common eyes.


End file.
